


Change your Mind

by Angelscythe



Series: Gavin900 Week [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gavin900 week, I'm late though x.X, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Nines (well RK900) want to change his clothes and he brings Gavin with him. But it's hard to find something to wear...





	Change your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the bad english, it's not my native langage and I've dislexia.
> 
> I hope you'll love the fic anyway <3

 

The Starbuck’s straw between hi slips, Gavin Reed was waiting and sighing… when he didn’t drink. You won’t waste any precious coffee drink.

He hated to do shopping. In fact he didn’t just hate shopping but he _hated_ it. It was a waste of time, money and energy. Please, he had his brownish jacket since twenty years and that was just right. He managed to live with several pullover, three t-shirt, four sweatshirt and five jeans. And most of them were in fact present. He also had old stuff if he needed it, like that old t-shirt with a mug of coffee so joyful he got since his fifteen. Well, it was pretty much a crop top now but anyway.

So, he hated shopping and asked himself why he was there.

At least, he got coffee.

It wasn’t so much a waste of time but… he could have coffee at work? Or at home. While working.

He was there because of Nines, in fact. No, no, not Nines. Rk900. Yes. RK900. That dumbass was sure his name was Nines since he called him Nines instead of Nine Hundred… But he was busy at this time and he stopped to talk after the Nine and… to be honest? He liked that nickname… Maybe even more because the Android itself seemed to like it very much.

So, Nines brought him there. Since Connor had switched his Android’s outfit to a more Human one, the RK900 wanted to do the same he asked him to come and… well, Gavin didn’t remembered having the option to say ‘no’. Nines didn’t force him, not really, but he had strong points. ‘You’ll work better if you had a break’, ‘You need to move a bit’, ‘Taking some air help to have better ideas.”

That didn’t convince him.

But they were here.

And he waited for Nines.

Why did this Android take so much time? He was in the changing room since thirty minutes and now the Starbuck he sipped softly was almost finished…

Gavin rose up.

“Connor Upgraded to RK900?” he asked, a bit pouting to have lost his time there.

No reply.

He walked to the changing room and saw a salesgirl looking him. It was an Android with a mane of blond hair and as she moved toward him, he grabbed a clothe then came to the changing room. He knocked the heavy plastic frame.

“Cover your tits, I’m coming.”

Gavin pushed the black curtain and slid in the cabin. Clothes were all around the place, some perfectly folded in only one stack, others hanging at the edge of the changing room thanks to a hanger. The man rubbed his temple with a heavy sigh.

“Why everything is tidy up like that? Are you phckin’ kiddin’ me?”

“Keep calm, Detective. I tried all of that but I don’t like any of it.”

Gavin threw the clothe he had taken at the Android and put down his empty goblet. Taking the hanger, he looked what Nines took. Since he didn’t care for that shopping, he didn’t really look what the robot had chosen. And he understood because that didn’t please him. All of that was so… Connor.

Nines should probably ignore what he wanted to wear, he was just doing the same as Connor. But that couldn’t work with him. You couldn’t put a nice pink sweatshirt with an Unicorn to Nines. It was cute with his ‘big brother’ but ridicule with Nines.

“Stay there,” Gavin said. He got out of the changing room.

Nines complied. He hung the sweatshirt Gavin had taken and looked the clothe in his hand. It was a skirt. He folded it and put it in a new stack.

Then he waited.

Five minutes. Ten minutes… Gavin should have leaved, in fact. He didn’t like him so it was pretty logic. He tried to bring him here because he wanted to change his mine but it was a really bad idea. Now Gavin had abandoned him here and he certainly hated him even more.

 _Well done, Nines_ , he said to himself, his LED flickering red by moment. _Not Nines… NineHundred. RK NineHundred. They even don’t want to call you Connor because it’s_ his _name._

He was there because Connor saved him from the junkyard when he came to CyberLife. He saw him, the prototype of a new kind, and he freed him along with the others Android. And he was lost. So lost because he had no reason to live. No reason to start to come at the DPD where is big brother brought him. No reason to stay there when Connor left to open a shelter for stray dogs. But he stayed. Because he had nothing else to do, any like in his live. Well… except Gavin. He enjoyed that though bad guys with soft edge. But he never showed it with him.

In fact, he convinced him Gavin had affection for him, because of the Nines name thing, because of some joke he’ll told him when they had a break together but then… Gavin never called him Nines again, he had break with others.

He was nothing that was it.

He fooled himself.

RK900’s outfit will be perfect for him. He’ll go with that. End of the story.

He took the clothes and went to the curtain, opening it. He almost bumped in someone as he got out but paced backward.

“Hey, use your turn lightin’.”

Gavin? Nines blinked.

“Give me that, I’ll put them back. Try those.”

With few difficulties, Gavin made the exchange and Nines blinked more. He even didn’t have the time to say whatever. And now, he just looked him as he put everything back. He couldn’t do it correctly but the t-shirt ended with the t-shirt and sweatshirt with sweatshirt. And the skirt was with the other little pink one.

When Gavin came back, he frowned. “Don’t you know how to undress! Ah! Androids! Get there!” He shoved the RK900 in the changing room and tugged the curtains after them. Then he took the clothes and put them in the bench to rummage in them. “Look what I got?” He grabbed a black neck turtles and held it in front of him with a big grin.

Nines’ heart capsized.

He didn’t have heart. Let’s say Thirium pump.

“You undress or what?” Gavin rose an eyebrow. “Should I do it for you?” Then he frowned. “Oh! You’re prude! Got it!” He put the clothes around his shoulder then turned up and pressed his hands against his eyes. “Isn’t enough?”

Nines came to him and passed his arms around his waist.

“Bring yourself together Tincan! What are you doing?”

“Should I let go of you?” Nines closed his eyes. “I’m just happy you didn’t leave.”

“Wh… Why he’d leave?”

“I made you lost time.”

“Oh yay. A lot. But I already waited for an half hour outside soo… here is the fun part! Let’s pretty woman, boy!”

Nines looked him without understand and he touched his hand before taking it. Gavin let him do and looked him, looked his dumbfound expression.

“It’s a movie reference. But don’t look it.”

“Okay.”

Nines let go of him and paced backward.

“You can look, I’m not prude.”

He put the clothe with the others then took out his vest while Gavin was turning himself. Then the black shirt was unfastened and folded to join the vest in the bench.

“I must make a comment there: that’s hot. Waow on ten!”

Nines looked to Gavin and he was again grinned. The most beautiful grin he had never seen, just like the other. When Gavin was smiling, truly smiling, he was beautiful. Then, he bent over him and the man moved backward. Raising his fists to defend himself. Nines let slide his hand to his cheek to show him he meant no harm.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked under his breath.

So low you could barely hear it because he was afraid Gavin will actually hear it and leave.

“Yes.”

“You… want it?” Nines asked, suddenly doubting he was just afraid by the pose, the domination meaning from him…

“Phck.” Gavin took him by the side of the neck and bring him toward his lips, kissing him. “Yeah, I want it.”

Nines kissing him, discovering his lips with softness, desire. Gavin replied to it and, well, he was better than him in that. But that was his first kiss after all! As the kiss continued, the Android could feel a thumb caressing his throat then soft kisses all over his lips and… a tiny bit. The Human pushed his head back and winked to him.

Nines smiled. He liked his winks.

“Thank you,” he said.

“Well…” Gavin smiled. He touched his chest and then his smiled widened. “How about you try the pullover? That’s not nice from you to monopolize the changin’ room, Nines.”

Nines smiled when he heard the name and bent to steal a new kiss. Short this time.

He put the clothe on, forcing Gavin to let go of him, and threw a look at the mirror. Reed came by his side and adjusted a bit the turtle neck.

“What do ya think?” he asked.

Nines dared to take his hand as they were almost brushing each other and smiled at the reflection.

“Perfect,” he said.

 

 


End file.
